


Just a Box With Pretty Paper

by Prince_Darkcloud



Series: Thousand Sunny Romances [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, F/M, LuNa - Freeform, M/M, Uke Zoro, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Darkcloud/pseuds/Prince_Darkcloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami's got a gift for Luffy. Let's just hope things go as planned. Hints of Frobin, UsoKaya, and slight SanZo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Box With Pretty Paper

Nami stood outside the kitchen. A little package was nestled between her fingers and her grip on the gift tightened as her feeling of nervousness did the same to her heart. She didn't do this sort of thing very often. Actually, she couldn't remember ever doing it. She had given Sanji something for his birthday, but it was just one of those pins for his tie. The others had given their significant others such wonderful gifts. Zoro had put forth an uncharacteristic amount of effort for Sanji. And Usopp had even taken special care to send a message home to the girl he loved who was oh so very far away from him; the poor thing.

Luffy's laugh leaked through the walls and Nami stiffened. She wasn't afraid of giving the present, but she was afraid that her gift would become insignificant within a week, and that alone was enough to keep her from returning to the celebration.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice the door open, but the click of the lighter brought her back to reality. "Sanji-kun!"

Sanji smiled at Nami as he let the smoke pass his lips. "You should give that to him, Nami-san."

Nami looked down at the box that was no bigger than one of her mikan fruits and frowned.

"Giving a gift to someone you love is nerve-wracking. Though your gift is none so embarrassing as the things Zoro's wound up doing for me." He blushed a little and tapped the ashes over the railing. "it can still make you shake in your boots."

Nami chuckled a little at the memory of Zoro in the black leotard and when he'd tried baking for Sanji. And the most recent: the discovery of the maid outfit in a locked trunk, among other things. "Yeah, but it's Luffy. His attention span's so short he'll probably lose it or forget about it."

"Nami-san," Sanji crushed his unfinished cigarette and looked her straight in the eyes, "It's just a box wrapped in fancy paper. It means nothing if there isn't some sort of sentiment behind it." He smiled, "The love you feel when someone gives you a gift from the heart is something you can never forget." And with that, Sanji went back inside.

Nami looked down at the box again. The gift she'd bought hadn't been anything with hidden meaning or symbols to represent their possible future together, but it had said 'Luffy' to her. Sanji was right, and Nami's unrivaled self-confidence was restored. She pushed the door open and saw that Luffy was happily wolfing down the surplus of food on the table while some of the others made a mad dash to grab whatever they could. Usopp was fighting with Chopper over a piece of pork tenderloin. Robin contentedly munched on a piece of fresh fruit as Franky reclined in his seat, having satisfied his appetite; an arm was resting suspiciously close to Robin's shoulders. She glanced at Sanji and Zoro and smiled. Those two were her favorite to watch. Sanji's hand was placed over Zoro's as both their hands rested on Zoro's thigh. He ran his fingers up and down Zoro's, gently caressing the ring every time he passed by it.

Nami's gaze wandered over to her target, determination setting in. "Luffy." She placed the present down on the table before straightening up to look at him.

"Hn?" He looked up at her, his eating pace never slowing.

"Happy birthday." She smiled a sincere smile. It wasn't asking for payment in return for the item, there were no strings attached and that caught Luffy's attention.

"Nami..." His eyes filled with emotion and a smile spread across his face; a sincere, mature smile and not the giddy grin he usually wore. It made her heart skip a beat. "Thank you."

They looked down at the table where the present was sitting...wait...

"Kyaa! Where is it! Where did it go!" Nami had the whole crew's attention now.

"What is it, Nami-san?"

"Nami-chan?"

"What's the matter Nami?" Usopp was the last to join in the chorus of concern. Zoro got up and walked over to where Luffy was sitting. He bent over till his face was only about a foot from Luffy's. The two locked eyes.

"Oi, Marimo," Sanji's tone was threatening, "what do you think you're doing?"

Zoro ignored him and placed a hand on either side of Luffy's face.

"Zoro!" Nami fumed, but was unable to voice her thought out loud. It was too embarrassing.

"Oi, bastard, you better have a good explana—" The slight pang of unexpected betrayal slithered through Sanji's core, effectively shutting him up.

Zoro brought their faces closer and Luffy dropped his fork, as did about everyone else in the room. Sanji felt his fragile heart crack a little bit. If Zoro got any closer the powered dust of his thoroughly broken heart would be joining Nami's on the floor.

Zoro suddenly established an iron grip on the boy's face and pulled it open. Everyone blinked, confused. Zoro looked around the gaping maw until he found what he was looking for. He reached in, much to Sanji's distaste, and pulled out a shred of blue and green polka-dotted paper.

"N-No way..." Nami felt the sting of tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Luffy," Zoro chastised, "you ate her present."

Luffy looked just as surprised as the rest of the crew. He hadn't even noticed! He whirled around to face the girl whose feelings he'd effortlessly crushed.

"Na—" The galley door slammed, "—mi..."

The rest of the crew was completely silent, the atmosphere awkward as hell. Luffy looked at the food spread in front of him and was repulsed by the sight of it. He pushed away from the table and ran out of the galley.

Zoro smiled a little until a pull of sharp pain came shooting from his ear. "Itai!" Sanji held tight. "Bastard, -ah!- what the hell are you doing! That hurts!"

Sanji pulled him closer by his ear, glaring all the while. "That's what you get for making me jealous."

 **o()o()o**

Luffy ran up the stairs calling out his beloved navigator's name. She was hiding in the bathroom on the back of the ship, letting soft tear run down her cheeks. She heard the call of her name and ignored him, though it pained her to do so. _'That IDIOT!'_ She screamed inside her head. _'Luffy, you stupid, brainless idiot...'_

Whoops. That last one had been out loud.

She heard the 'slap slap slap' of Luffy's shoes get louder. She wanted him to find her, but at the same time she wanted nothing more than to hide. She just squeezed her eyes shut and waited. She heard the door open slowly as more tears warmed her cheeks. He bent down in front in front of her and cupper her face.

"I'm sorry."

She sniffled.

"Nami, I probably won't see your present again, but...I felt so happy when I got it, and I know you were happy when you gave it to me, because I could feel it."

She looked up at him with her big, cinnamon, bambi eyes.

"I have no idea what it was, but I'm really happy you got it for me." He leaned in and kissed the tear-coated lips gently and quickly. He smiled a sheepish grin when he pulled away, as if looking for her approval.

Nami bit her lower lip before half-heartedly hitting him over the head. "You idiot."

 **THE END**


End file.
